The Ghost of You
by aziraphaley
Summary: I looked back at Katara. I wasn't ready. I didn't want to leave her. But I couldn't stay here. I didn't belong. Songfic to The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.


So, I'm currently obsessed with this song. After listening to it about 50 times in a row, I realized it would make a great songfic.

I recommend listening to the song while you read this. If you want to listen to it go here: www. y o u t u b e.com/watch?v=92jgp7vNemc (remove the spaces)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned My Chemical Romance and/or Avatar, I'd explode because of all the epicness I possessed.

* * *

My eyes were blinded by an intense white light. It was everywhere, inescapable. But somehow, it was comforting. It brought relief and serenity, washing away undesirable feelings and thoughts. I could no longer remember how I came to be there, but I didn't mind.

The light faded, but the blissful feeling remained. I didn't recognize where I was at first, but the realization hit me like a fireball.

I was at the Fire Nation Palace. The memory spread, and I soon recalled being part of the fight that had taken place here. It was war-torn and crumbling, just like I remembered, But it was devoid of people. That's where my memory faltered. I couldn't remember where everyone had gone. Just moments ago, they had been there, fighting beside me. And just like that, they'd disappeared.

I ran, hoping to find someone, anyone. And I did. A lonely soldier, leaning against a column that was surely about to break.

"Hello?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He didn't turn, didn't show that he'd even heard my question. "Hello?" I asked more frantically. Why couldn't he hear me? I waved a hand in front of his face, but he seemed unfazed. He picked his weapon off the floor, and left me alone in the empty room.

**I never said I'd lie and wait forever**

**If I died, we'd be together**

**I can't always just forget her**

**But she could try**

I stood there, dumbfounded. Did that man even know I was there? I ran towards the huge double doors and shoved them open. Standing upon the steps, I looked out at the Palace City. Parts of it were smoldering, but there was only silence. The sounds of battle were absent. I suddenly heard someone speak to my right, and my head jerked to the side, thinking they were addressing me. My eyes widened when I realized the person who had spoken was Toph. She was sitting dejectedly on the stone railing next to Sokka, who was standing. He was staring out into space, not really focused on anything.

"I can't believe he's gone." she said. He looked down at his feet.

"Me either," he muttered.

"How's Katara? Is she still in there?" asked Toph.

"She won't leave his side," he said, staring back out into space. I walked closer to them.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked. And just like the soldier, they paid me no recognition.

**At the end of the world**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**Could I? Should I? **

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

**And all the smiles that are ever ever…**

I ran back inside, looking for Katara. If she wasn't leaving someone's side, then it couldn't possibly be good. She probably wouldn't be able to see me either, but I needed to see her.

I tore past crumbling stone and small fires that were still smoldering. There was a dark figure on the ground ahead of me. I slowed down, staring at it. It was a body. In fact, the ground was scattered with bodies that I hadn't noticed. Another figure suddenly appeared, crouched over the body. It looked like a person, but it also seemed silvery and transparent.

I walked closer and peered down at the body, then up at the see-through guy. They looked like the same person. He looked at me, directly in the eyes, and I knew that he could see me. He gave me a small, sad smile, then turned to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go!" I pleaded, but he was already starting to disappear. Then, he faced me and mouthed two little words. _Good Luck._

**Ever…**

**Get the feeling that you're never**

**All alone and I remember now**

**At the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies**

**She dies**

What I had just seen left me in a daze, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Had he been some sort of spirit? Was _I_ a spirit? Is that why he'd been able to see me? But _why_ was I a spirit?

**At the end of the world**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**Could I? Should I? **

**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**

**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me..**

I kept going, trying to push the whirlwind of thoughts out of my brain for the time being. I had to find Katara.

Even in the dark of the room, I spotted her from several feet away. I went closer, and saw that she too was huddled over a body. I couldn't see who it was, since her hair covered their face. A horrible feeling filled the pit of my stomach, and blood pounded in my ears.

She brought her head up, and her eyes were filled with tears. She looked like a mess, with tangled hair and torn, and bloody clothes. Yet she was still beautiful.

I knew who it was that she was holding before she even uttered my name.

All the air rushed out of me in a single breath, and I fell to my knees. No one could see me because _I was dead. _

**If I fall**

**If I fall (down)**

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it didn't startle me like it should've. It was comforting, just like the bright light had been. I looked behind me and saw my old mentor, Gyatso. He smiled down at me.

"Aang," he said. I looked back at Katara. I wasn't ready. I didn't want to leave her. But I couldn't stay here. I didn't belong.

"It's time to go."

**At the end of the world**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are**

**Never coming home **

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**Could I? Should I?**

**For all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**

**For all the ghosts that are never gonna…**

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
